


Deus Ex

by ashtronaut (apsijfhiKFJASHpSJ340985OHa)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexual Relationship, Asexuality, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:28:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21723775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apsijfhiKFJASHpSJ340985OHa/pseuds/ashtronaut
Summary: Even though commissioning Sombra to build a sex machine was Jesse's idea, Hanzo didn't really expect him to ever want to use it.(edit: now with more readable formatting!)
Relationships: Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	Deus Ex

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd prefer to skip the sex, avoid the segment between the ____ marks.

The contraption took up most of the floor space in Hanzo's quarters. He had moved his furniture to Jesse's room, leaving only his bed and his desk. The machine itself consisted of a salvaged dentist's chair and an array of monitors. Each screen connected to a central processor, which itself led to several wires. Hanzo stuck pieces of adhesive onto each wire from where he perched on the end of his bed.

The walls of his room were soundproofed, but it didn't matter if noise leaked to the rest of the compound. It wasn't as though the others' private quarters were quiet during the evenings.

He double-checked that his door was closed and locked. The gadgetry looked suspicious, but in use, it would be beyond incriminating. It wasn't his relationship with Jesse that he was concerned about revealing. Undoubtedly, most of Overwatch had figured that out already. It was the nature of it. Hanzo could imagine the reactions if the others discovered that he, and Jesse by extension, were celibate. Tracer and D.Va would rapid-fire a string of pointless, personal questions. A few of the others would double-take. One of them--probably Winston, who loved discovery and often lacked tact--would ask about his orientation. That would be the worst of it all, having to explain his internal life to everyone around him. It would be the first time we would tell Genji. Despite the mask his brother wore, Hanzo was certain he would see betrayal on his face.

The solution Jesse had devised was effective, if temporary. He had commissioned Sombra to engineer the machine that currently stood in Hanzo's room. She had sworn to secrecy; a hollow claim from her, but it didn't matter if she revealed anything. Any statement she would make would further confirm suspicions that Hanzo and Jesse were homosexual.

Hanzo had realized initially that actually _using_ the device wasn't out of the question. It was likely that using it was why Jesse had thought of it in the first place. He was still surprised, though, when Jesse had wandered into his quarters and sheepishly asked if he could try the machine.

"Are you sure?" he asked Jesse, who lingered against the wall on the opposite side of the room.

"'Course. I asked Sombra to make this thing, didn't I? Why wouldn't I want to use it?" Jesse's tone was indignant, but the way he gazed at the wires running down Hanzo's wrist betrayed his lack of confidence.

"Because you look nervous," Hanzo said.

"I ain't _nervous_ , pal."

"You are. I know, because it's so rare to see it on you."

"Well, what if I am?"

"It's understandable. It would be normal in this situation."

"There ain't nothin' normal about what this is!" Jesse yelled. He softened the end of the phrase, aware that the volume was unwarranted.

"I realize that."

"Greasin' her palm to build this thing so that our relationship's less suspect is, by all rights, an odd thing to do." Jesse sighed. "I know that I suggested this. Give me a minute."

Hanzo stopped taping the ends of the wires and put his hands in his lap as he thought.

"It wouldn't be so bad if we stopped now. If everyone assumes that we are using this device, it doesn't matter if we do or don't. I could dismantle it in a few minutes."

"Hold on, partner. I do want this. I just need to steady myself." Hanzo glanced at him, surprised. Jesse continued. "Haven't you been at all curious about somethin' like this? How it would feel?"

"The machine? Not particularly."

"Nah, not the machine. The, um, you seein' me when I'm flustered, n' vice versa," Jesse trailed off. He sounded unsure of where his own thoughts were going, and when he looked at Hanzo, his face was flushed. "You follow?" He asked, sounding like he was much younger.

Hanzo did follow. Once in a while, he forced compromising images of his partner into his mind, trying to will into being some sense of attraction. On rare occasions, the images had occurred of their own volition--a few minutes of a daydream, a spasm interrupting a meditation. Even then, he never felt drawn to Jesse as a body, and his reactions were physical reflections.

"I think so," Hanzo replied. There was still joy to be had in a strictly empathic experience. Neither of them were attracted to the other, but both could still feel the heights of physical bliss. The machine would simply...catalyze the experience.

A minute or two passed before Jesse spoke again. "All right, ready when you are."

__

"I read the operating instructions several times," Hanzo said. "I'm fairly sure this is safe." He stuck the wires to Jesse's head, double-checking their locations with a diagram on the main display.

"I'm glad you're 'fairly sure' this thing won't fry my brain," Jesse quipped. He leaned into the chair anyway, setting his hat on an adjacent table. "How's this thing s'posed to work again?"

"The processor reads brain waves and sends corresponding electrical signals to the parietal lobe."

"Right."

"The program is designed to fluctuate intensity to provide the best possible experience."

"Okay," Jesse said. "Think I should take off my clothes?"

Both of them hesitated, again caught by the gravity of what they had set out to do. Hanzo gave a slight chuckle, and Jesse's lip twitched into a smile.

"This is mad," Hanzo said.

"Yeah," Jesse replied. "How do people do this all the time?"

"I have no idea. I couldn't stomach the embarrassment."

Another pause.

"If it's the same to you, I'd prefer you keep your clothes on," Hanzo said. "I have a change if you end up needing it."

"Sure thing." A flash of relief crossed Jesse's face. It wasn't that he minded being nude, but that in conjunction with whatever the machine would bring was a bit _much_.

"The manual recommended that I strap you to the chair," Hanzo said.

"All right. Yeah, do the recommended things. Also?"

"Yes?"

"Hurry up, before I change my mind about the whole thing."

"Okay. If you do want to stop at any point, tap the armrest button on the side. Or yell, um, Tokyo."

"Tokyo? Like the city?"

"It said to pick a safeword."

"All right."

Hanzo flicked through the rest of the manual. "That's it. I'm going to start the program."

"Where'll you be?"

"I'll be at my desk over here. I might do a puzzle if you prove uninteresting to watch."

Jesse rolled his eyes and leaned back in his chair. Hanzo pushed the "Start" button on the keyboard and sat at his desk, waiting.

____

The machine was quiet.

"Is it on?" Jesse asked.

"I think so." Hanzo frowned and moved toward the monitor, prepared to restart the program. The words "Calibrating" flickered on the screen, then "Calibrated", then "Entering Stage One." The processor hummed softly. "I'm pretty sure it's working," he continued, turning towards the chair.

Jesse's pupils dilated, and he let out a shaky sigh. "Oh, it's workin' all right."

"What does it feel like?"

"It's…" he let out another deep breath. "Woah." A few beads of sweat ran down his forehead. Hanzo dabbed them with his sleeve. As soon as Hanzo thought his partner wouldn't be able to respond to the question, Jesse gritted out a few more words.

"It's...hngh… pulsing, it's like a heartbeat or...somethin'. It's slowin' down now...ssssshhhhh… at least a little."

Hanzo took his eyes away from Jesse and onto the screen. The program chart had three main phases, each consisting of a separate curve. They escalated in intensity; the third phase stayed at its peak the longest and was twice as powerful as the first. Maybe Jesse wouldn't be able to take it, Hanzo found himself thinking. He'd be unable to resist it, his body would automatically respond, would _clamor_ for the shocks. Jesse would be _helpless_. Hanzo felt his own body respond to the suggestion, heat rising from his core. He glanced at Jesse, but the man in the chair had closed his eyes and was catching his breath.

"You ready for the next one? Hanzo asked. There was something devilish and raw in his voice. When Jesse opened his eyes, he wore a giddy expression.

"You like this a bit too much," he said. "Next time, you’re in the chair."

An hour ago, a day, and Hanzo would have immediately declined. Too personal, too intense, he might have said. I can get the job done better myself. But the way Jesse said it, breathless, expectant, made the idea appealing. He nodded.

The monitor said "Entering Stage Two", the processor whirred, and Jesse _whined._ It was melodic. Though it lasted for only a second or two, to Hanzo it could have lasted forever.

"How is it?" Hanzo asked. It was cruel, forcing Jesse to respond when he was this compromised, but Hanzo delighted in the question.

" _Jesus_ , it's...hmmmn..powerful," Jesse attempted, but the words garbled between groans. He started again, but the words were again taken from him. A jolt stole the air from his lungs and promptly gave him another breath, forcing air into his body. Jesse's eyes opened wide.

"Are you all right?" Hanzo asked, riveted. He only received a groan in reply. Jesse’s hands gripped the armrests of the chair, making no motion to tap the sides. Perhaps the electricity was stifling his muscle control, Hanzo thought in a moment of panic.

“I’m _fine_ ,” Jesse replied, exasperation clear despite a fresh sheen of sweat on his face. Hanzo stepped back and put his hands up, though the expression was lost. His partner had closed his eyes in bliss.

The machine raised in volume for a few seconds before winding down, giving a final jolt. Jesse growled softly, the sound emerging unbidden from the back of his throat. Hanzo felt a new wave of arousal course through him, but he could deal with it later. Watching his lover was a more pressing concern.

Hanzo approached the chair, noticing for the first time the marks on Jesse’s arms. He had strained against the ties with enough force that rope strands indented into his skin. Hanzo ran his hands along the marks, but Jesse didn’t react, still riding on adrenaline and dopamine.

Hanzo paused the program. “Are you hurt?” he asked, scanning the pink lines for blood.

Jesse's breathing was heavy, and his eyes were closed. When he opened them, they were dark and clouded. “No, I don’t feel it,” he replied. “Just ridin’ the waves.” He chuckled. “Lord above if that don’t feel good. It’s everythin’ you think it is, watchin’.”

“I doubt it’s more fun being in the chair,” Hanzo said, his voice husky. “You’ve been _very_ entertaining so far.”

Jesse looked somewhat more alert, but his breathing still was ragged and inconsistent. “You mean it’s not over?”

“We can stop now, but there is one more phase.”

Jesse looked as pensive as he could look with his willpower so shattered. “I’m assumin’ it’ll be stronger than the last one?”

“Yes.”

“All right. But I want a couple things from ya.” Hanzo looked up. “I want you to hold my hand, and no backin’ out. We’re doin’ this together. If you leave, I’ll holler “Tokyo” or whatever it was, and then it’s on your conscience.” Jesse’s voice was low, serious. Hanzo nodded.

“Okay, let’s keep it going. I don’t have all night,” Jesse finished, lightening the mood. Hanzo smiled and clicked the “continue” button on the screen before reaching for Jesse’s right hand. In a moment of forethought, Hanzo ensured that the force of Jesse’s grip would spread over his palm and not his fingers. He didn’t want to go to Medical that evening, definitely not for a broken finger, and especially not because his partner broke them in a moment of passion.

The program finished recalibrating, but unlike the first two phases, wasted no time in preamble. The engine roared and sent its first electrical pulse. Jesse jolted upright. His hand gripped Hanzo’s, a strangled noise emerging from deep within him. Hanzo watched his partner's breathing become more erratic, the air held and released in random bursts. A few moments later and Jesse strained against his ties, hips instinctively rutting upward. A quick glance told Hanzo that Jesse was hard, achingly so. It was less interesting to him than watching Jesse fail to control his own breathing.

Hanzo had lost feeling in his hand by the time the phase had neared its peak. He gazed at Jesse, who had stopped making noise other than his sporadic breathing. Jesse was quiet when he lost composure, Hanzo supposed. They were similar in that way, and the resemblance was a little endearing.

The machine roared one final time and Jesse came, the feeling of relief dramatic and weighty. The machine powered down. Hanzo untied Jesse's constraints and handed him a clean towel,

____

After cleaning up and changing into more comfortable clothes, Jesse started to chuckle. "I can't believe I did that."

"Yeah," Hanzo affirmed. He opened his arms, offering an embrace, but Jesse shook his head.

"In a few minutes, hon, if you don't mind. I need to wind down a bit."

"Okay," Hanzo said. He needed to escape somewhere anyway; his body was still feeling the effects of watching Jesse and he wanted to be comfortable.

When Hanzo returned, now in his sleeping clothes, Jesse was lying on his bed. Jesse wore soft clothing and radiated contentment as he patted the mattress next to him. Hanzo took the invitation to lay down and allowed Jesse to rest his arm across his chest.

"Well then," Jesse drawled. "Where do we go from here?"

"Where do you want to go?"

"I'm..." Jesse paused. "I don't know."

"Would you want to do that again?"

"Hard to say right now, honest. I'm tuckered out. Can't even think straight."

Hanzo held the hand against his chest and rubbed the palm with his thumb. "Understandable." He took a moment to appreciate Jesse's radiating warmth before continuing. "Perhaps next time, you can be the one watching."

"Perhaps. You did look like you were havin' a good time."

"I'd have to keep you from meddling with the controls," Hanzo said. He saw Jesse smile before closing his eyes. They'd have to have a more thorough conversation in the morning, but Hanzo was asleep before he could dwell on it.

**Author's Note:**

> check out the AVEN forums if you'd like to learn more about asexuality. I'd recommend the "Incredibly Ace Moments" tag.
> 
> Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> I love validation so smash those "kudos" and "comment" buttons lol


End file.
